


brunch

by trixiechick



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has to wake Makoto up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brunch

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt request meme, anonymous said: makorin, #23 “Is that my shirt?”

Rin smiled at Makoto, sprawled out on his bed. He'd already taken his morning run and showered, but Makoto was still snoozing cutely. "Lazy fireman..." Rin teased quietly. Then, he lifted his foot and shook Makoto with it.

Makoto groaned cutely.

Rin was hopeless. _Everything_ Makoto did seemed adorable. 

"C'mon, it's already nine thirty. We gotta go to Rei's for brunch, remember." 

Makoto made a noise that might have been him whining that he needed five more minutes or it might have been him begging Rin to...

Well, that was probably wishful thinking on Rin's part.

Makoto turned over onto his back, and stretched out. Rin licked his lips, and leaned down to bite Makoto's nipple. _Finally_ , Makoto opened his eyes.

"You gotta get up, we're going to Rei's brunch soon."

Makoto rubbed where Rin bit him, and damn, that was sexy, and then he yawned, and damn, that was cute. "Right, right. What time is it?"

"Ni~ne thi~i~i~i~rty," Rin snickered.

"Riiiiight, plenty of time," Makoto blinked cutely. So cute. Like a damned puppy. Damn it. He looked at Rin seriously. "Hey. Is that my shirt?"

Rin looked down at the shirt he'd put on after his shower. Indeed, it was Makoto's shirt. However. "No."

"Rin, that's my shirt."

"I'm wearing it," Rin countered logically. So logical. Rin knew what he was doing here. He hadn't just put on the shirt because it felt good and it smelled good and it looked damned good on his floor so he knew it would look even better on him.

"Ok. But. I hadn't exactly _planned_ , technically, to spend the night last night. So, if you're wearing my shirt, what am I going to wear?" Makoto asked, being equally logical, only less so, because he seemed to think he could convince Rin to stop wearing his shirt and he couldn't.

"There are lots of shirts in this room. You can pick whichever you want." Rin was being one hundred percent reasonable here and Makoto had to see that. 

"Ok, but the shirts in here are _your_ shirts, and we are not the same size," Makoto was also being reasonable, which was annoying, especially because he was now sitting up. 

Rin eyed Makoto's boxers on the floor. He wanted those, too... "Don't be so picky. It's your own fault for oversleeping."

"It's Sunday, and I'm not working! Nine thirty isn't oversleeping," Makoto pouted. He was using his cuteness as a tactic!

Bastard!

"It _is_ when we have to be at brunch in an hour. C'mon, get up and get dressed." Rin edged toward the boxers. 

Makoto looked at Rin's objective and smirked. He stood up and stretched out, even standing on his tip-toes as he reached for the ceiling. It was a nice view. "All right, you're going to wear my shirt." He picked up his pants and put them on without bothering with underwear. _Excellent_. Rin snatched Makoto's boxers and put them on. "So, what would you like me to wear, then?" He smirked, and picked up the shirt that Rin had worn last night. "This one?" He slipped it over his shoulders. 

Rin opened his mouth to object, but he swallowed it down. However, Makoto might burst a seam if he pulled too tight!

The sleeves were clearly not going to work, and Makoto's shoulders were threatening to bust out, but then Makoto tried to bring the front together to fasten the buttons. Rin bit his lip. That definitely wasn't going to work. He liked watching Makoto try, but it wasn't going to work.

Makoto grinned at Rin suggestively, and then he looked at his shirt. 

Rin nodded. "Ok. I think I have a loose t-shirt that will work."

"Rin," Makoto whined.

Rin kicked the pants he wore last night out of the way, and went to his closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans, and then he poked around his drawers until he found the shirt. He tossed it to Makoto.

"Rin."

Rin put on his jeans obstinately. "Try it on."

"You want me to go to Rei's house to have brunch with our friends and his parents and his older brother wearing a rainbow tie-dye shirt that says BALLS IS LIFE on it?" Makoto deadpanned.

Rin turned so Makoto couldn't see his smile. "Well... you should at least try it on." Rin wanted to see Makoto in the shirt! "There might be one of Sousuke's shirts around here..."

"Should I go through the pretense of asking why your partner is leaving his clothes in your apartment, or skip straight to how weird it might be for me to go to brunch in your partner's shirt?" Makoto yawned.

"Eh... ok, well, we can't go to the brunch together, anyway. Why don't you just wear the balls shirt home, change clothes, and then go to brunch! Easy," Rin shrugged, like it was a miracle Makoto hadn't considered that first.

Makoto sighed, and he put on the balls shirt. Rin needed to find his phone so he could take a picture... "Consider this, though. I realize we're doing this... secret thing where we're keeping this to ourselves, but. Won't it somewhat undo the effect of showing up to brunch separately if you show up wearing the shirt I was wearing last night when we all went to the movies?" Makoto was smiling and wearing the balls shirt and he still had bed hair.

Rin took his picture. "Details," he dismissed.

"When we were sorta-kinda-just-foolin' around, it made sense not to make a Thing of it, but..." Makoto hedged. He'd been hedging on this issue more and more. Rin knew that he was right, and it wasn't like he wanted to keep it a secret forever, but.

"Think about all the fuss when Rei and Nagisa got together," Rin rolled his eyes.

Makoto shrugged. "Ok, but ninety percent of that fuss was Nagisa himself. He kept sending pictures, and updates... he even sent a video once. I never should have clicked on that video," Makoto sounded haunted.

Rin had known better than to click on a video from Nagisa. "Even still..."

"But you're still going to go to brunch in my shirt. And you're still making me wear this home and then I have to go to the brunch alone," Makoto made a gesture to his chest, showing off Rin's shirt.

It was worth showing off. "That's the plan."

Makoto shook his head. He went over to Rin, and put his hands on Rin's shoulders. "Rin, I love you, but you're goofy." He moved in to kiss Rin. 

Rin backed off. "You haven't even brushed your teeth yet!" he pointed out, scandalized.

Makoto rolled his eyes, and kissed Rin anyway. 

Rin made a face, and turned away, but he laughed easily when Makoto tickled him.

"I'm gonna pee, then I'll head out. And I guess I'll see you at brunch." Makoto winked at him sexily.

"Maybe after brunch, we can meet up again..." Makoto didn't have to work the next day.

"Maybe after brunch, I'll be doing something with Haru. Never know." Makoto smiled as he went into the bathroom.

"Oh, really? Well, maybe we'll both be doing something with Haru, who knows," Rin laughed.

"If you're suggesting a three-way again..." Makoto started.

"I didn't suggest one before!" Rin laughed, sitting on the bed. The bed that was all messy and kind of smelled like Makoto, who was a lazy bum and loved to sleep in... Rin wanted to smell the pillow. 

He was hopeless.

Makoto came out of the bathroom, and he winked at Rin. "You were drunk, but you did."

"You were drunk, and I did not." He leaned back on his elbows, and licked his lips. "Now, if _you're_ suggesting one..."

Makoto shook his head, and got his keys. And then, he picked up one of Rin's bracelets, and slipped it on. "All right, see you at brunch, then."

He blew Rin a kiss, and like the dork in love he was, Rin caught it.

He got to brunch after Makoto because he spent too much time rolling around in the bed, smelling the pillow and Makoto's shirt.

  


* * *

  



End file.
